Midnight Star
by Sarah Petticoat
Summary: When a nineteen year old girl is forced to go into the Zydrate industry to make ends meet, who will be there for her? Graverobber/OC Rated T for language in chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Repo! the Genetic Opera in any way.**

**Authors Note: This one is short but the next ones will be much longer. Please review and tell me if you like it so that I know to keep writing.**

Thunder roared above the graveyard but rain had not fallen yet. A tall figure sat hunched over a corpse, extracting a glowing blue substance into a glass vile. Blond hair pale as the moon that peaked through the clouds spilled over her shoulders, almost touching the ground. The stench of the dead repulsed her intensely but never the less, she went grave after grave collecting Zydrate.

"Whatcha doin', kid?" A booming voice from behind called towards her. She slowly turned and got to her feet, all the while hoping that she wouldn't be facing a GenCop. Fortunately, she stood almost eye to eye with the infamous Graverobber. He was dressed in his usual attire consisting of a brown leather trenchcoat, a raggedy shirt, dark pants and don't forget the combat boots.

"What does it matter to you?" The girl asked in an accent that Graverobber vaguely recalled that it came from a now long gone land called England. For a moment, Graverobber got lost in her eyes which were a shade a blue that could only be associated with the midnight sky.

"Well this is my graveyard," He replied with a smirk. The girl who was nineteen years of age rolled her eyes and returned to her mission of extracting the powerful painkiller from a rotting corpse. Graverobber gradually inched closer to her, watching her long fingers work quickly. "Got a name, kid?"

Slowly, she put the last of the glass viles into her worn leather messenger bag and turned to face Graverobber once again. "Yeah, I do," she smirked, "Doesn't mean I'm going to give it to you." Just by looking at her, Graverobber could tell she wasn't a Z addict or even a Z user for that matter. She looked so innocent wearing a long, flowing, white gown and gazing with those big eyes of hers.

"Listen, kid. Why are you getting into the Zydrate market?" Graverobber wondered aloud as he sat on the ground, resting his back against the freezing rock of a tombstone. With a sigh, she slumped to the ground to join him.

"My family," she began, "They all got Repo'd. Lucky for me, my father had payed off my heart surgery before he left my mother, three brothers and I. Eventually we couldn't pay anymore and that was when my mother had her kidney taken. One by one they were killed and soon, I was left to fend for myself, which I have been doing for the past four years. So I joined up with this group of teenagers who were alone as well, but little did they tell me that they still hadn't payed off their surgeries. Again, I had to watch the people I loved die because of some man who hides a mask."

They just sat there for a minute, the girl staring straight ahead and Graverobber staring at her. "So you're collecting Z to sell so you can make some money to get a place and put food on your table," He assumed. Solemnly, she nodded. Droplets of rain began to fall from the weeping sky, soaking the both of them.

In the blink of an eye she up on her feet and walking away but before she got too far she turned around and with a smile said, "Star. The name is Star."

"Well then Star, meet me here tomorrow same time."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you guys want more, review. I Won't be writing if I only know that two people like it.

__________________________________________________

At first, Star was skeptical on whether she should bother returning to the cemetery but something deep inside her told her to go. The night contrasted greatly with the previous one. Everything was drenched in pale moonlight due to the harvest moon that had settled in the sky minutes before Star entered the graveyard. There was something unnerving about being in a place of the dead but on the other hand something about it was appealing to her. Expecting Graverobber to arrive a bit later, Star went on her rounds collecting Zydrate. As she worked with now skilled hands, she hummed the tune of one of Blind Mag's song. Such a pity, she thought.

Graverobber crept up behind Star, observing every movement she made. Graverobber wondered why she wore that flowing white gown. Not only was it extremely cold out but white really stood out in place of darkness like this and security had been tightened since the Opera. "You ready for tonight, kid?"

Star's heart stopped at the startling break in silence. Slipping the vile of Z into her bag, she turned to face Graverobber. Wonder of what his plans for the night bubbled in her head but were instantly erased when a giant gust of wind rushed by and sent spasms of chills throughout her entire body. "Do even own a jacket, kid?" Graverobber asked as he began to make his way out of the graveyard, motioning Star to follow.

"Of course I own a jacket. I just don't like to wear one," She explained. "I like to feel everything from the softest touch to the coldest wind."

"So basically you're the anti-Zydrate," Graverobber whispered as the slowly exited through the gates.

"You could say that," Star replied as as a smirk grew across her fragile face. He guided her effortlessly through the streets that she used to avoid. Sanitarium Square came into view, large tents from the Italian Festival still standing tall. "this way," Graverobber slipped through the gates like they were nothing and once Star finally got through, he grabbed her hand.

It was strange being this close to a man she had only met the night before. The warmth of his fingers wrapped around hers gave Star a giddy feeling that she did not recognize. Suddenly, a limousine stopped in front of the gates and out emerged the Largos. Amber looked the same as she had in her interviews with the press the day after the Opera, which was strange for someone who always had a different face. Pavi looked somewhat lonely without GenTerns on his arms but he occupied himself by admiring his face in a mirror. Luigi just stood there with his omnipresent snarl, looking like he was ready to hurt someone.

"Fuck. Under any circumstance don't let Pavi see me," Star muttered to Graverobber. He looked at her with questioning eyes. She pushed back some of her pale blonde hair, revealing a scar the ran from her temple to her jaw. "Let's just say Pavi would have loved to add me to his messed up collection of faces."

Without another word, Graverobber and Star slipped through the back entrance of the Opera House. It seemed like everything in the whole town had been the same since the Opera, including the theatre. Mag's body still sat upon the wrought iron fence and Nathan Wallace lay dead on the ground. It was such a surreal sight. When Star had heard what happened at the Opera, all she could think of was how much of a jerk Nathan was for poisoning his daughter. If he loved his daughter that much, he should have let her live instead of keeping her prisoner.

Graverobber glided towards Mag and as he extracted Zydrate from her, he whispered to himself about how much more people would pay to have Zdrate from Blind Mag. Following his lead, Star crept over to Nathan and without pity or guilt, she smacked the needle into his skull. The cavernous dark room was lit in an instant, the Largos standing in the doorway. "Graverobber?" Amber shrieked, rage rising in her.

"Star!" Pavi exclaimed.

The culprits dropped their viles and ran for the back door. Graverobber grabbed Star's hand again to ensure that he didn't loose her as they dashed through the streets. Where they were going, Star didn't know or care just as long as they weren't found. Graverobber snuck through a building and when came to a door with the number 36 on it, he expertly slipped a key in and shoved Star into the room.

"Are we safe?" Star questioned. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we safe?" Star questioned.

With the flick of a switch, startling pale light illuminated the room. It was fairly small and consisted of a surprisingly new looking couch and a coffee table with a few zydrate guns on it. One side of the room merged into a kitchen fully equipped with a fridge and a microwave. Star could see a hall way leading to what seemed to be two bedrooms and a bathroom. It was weird for her being in a place like that for it felt so much like it was an legitimate home compared to the abandoned shops she had been occupying for the past four years. The place smelled distinctly of laundry detergent with a slight hint of mildew.

"Yeah we're safe, kid," Graverobber said distractedly, making sure all six of the locks on the door were secured. His gaze drifted towards the scar hidden behind her long hair. Curiosity told him told him to ask about it but political correctness discouraged it. But hey, since when was Graverobber ever politically correct?

"How'd you escaped?" He asked, walking towards the kitchen. A puzzled look swept across Star's face. "I mean, how'd you get away with only a scar?"

Everyone always wanted to know about the scar. Some found it intriguing, others repulsing but they still were fascinated with the fact that a scar was all she got. Star settled into the couch and watched Graverobber as he popped some food in the microwave.

"I was low on cash and I mean real low. A friend of mine was a Gentern for a while and said it was pretty good pay for not much work. She said the way to get it easy was through Pavi. So first day and I'm supposed to give people Zydrate before their surgery and I find out that most Genterns are just Zydrate addicts who are smart enough to get free Z from work." Graverobber chortled knowingly.

"So second day and I'm doing organ inventory and along comes Pavi with with two Genterns on each arm. He seemed harmless enough but still, that face sent chills through me. I smiled shyly at him and the weirdest thing happened. He just walked up to me with awe on his face and ran the back of his hand across my cheek. I swear to you he is fucking crazy but a girls got to make some money," Starr said with a wink. "That was just the beginning. I became one of those girls constantly swarming him but I got payed for it. He would always compliment me on my skin and I just ate it up. I grew oblivious to the fact that this man was wearing someone else's face. The sickening part is that I actually enjoyed spending time around him.

"And then one day he asked to see me in private. I wasn't really shocked because I had heard rumors that he liked to get it on in the surgery chairs. So I sat in that chair, wearing my insanely short uniform, and just expected him to kiss me a bit then move on to the next girl. But oh no no. He kept repeating how beautiful my face was and I didn't realise what was going on until he pulled out the knife." She paused, not sure if she should go on or not but she got an encouraging nod from Graverobber. "Before I could react at all he quickly pushed my hair back and cut the side of my face. I thought of a plan that could work and if not well, I would at least go down trying. I got up and pushed him against a wall and started kissing him to catch him off guard."

Graverobber interrupted her with a wide grin, "Care to demonstrate?"

Star just rolled her eyes. "Funny. So he thought it would only be fair to let me have a little fun before he ripped my face off so he sat in the chair and we kissed. When he was least expecting it, I took a loaded Zydrate gun and got him in the neck. And that's it. I just bolted from the scene with my face bleeding and my mind telling me that I just saved my ass with a kiss."

Graverobber was silent for a minute, soaking the story in. "Well I guess you aren't going any where for a while," He spoke, exiting the kitchen with two paper plates with pizza. Sitting next to her on the couch seemed normal. She seemed like she fit there, not like she was some stranger he had met the previous night.

"What do you mean by that?" Star asked through a mouth full of cheese and dough.

"With a history like that with one of the Largos and then our little encounter with them tonight, security around town will be buzzing. But its cool because you can stay here." Graverobber could sense that she was skeptical about staying the night. "Don't worry, kid. I'll mind my manners."

She just ignored that last statement. "So how did you get into the world of Z?"

"That's a story for another night. The sun's about rise so we should probably catch some sleep. Night, kid."

And just liked that, he was off to his bedroom, leaving Star on the couch with a mind still filled with questions. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: After Starting this story back in 2009, I'm officially back and going to update this regularly so be on the lookout. It's going to be great.**

Star's groggy eyes opened to the sight of Graverobber sitting on the edge of the bed with a plate of food. "Morning, sunshine. Or should I say Starshine?"

Despite her smile, Star rolled over in the bed with a groan. It seemed to be that she forgot what it was like to sleep in a bed, to feel the warmth of blankets beg her never to leave. The last thing she remembered from the previous night was falling asleep on the couch shortly after Graverobber went to his room. A feeling of comfort and safety rose in Star just knowing that he had brought her into this bed instead of letting her sleep on the couch. "What time is it?" She mumbled, face in a pillow.

Graverobber set the plate on the bedside table and replied, "Nine in the evening. Get up, kid. We're going to work." And with that, he was out of the room. Work? Were they now going to sell Z together? Star felt a bit nervous about selling with him. Graverobber was _the_seller of black market Zydrate; all they real junkies went to him, whereas Star only sold to a select group of people she knew. Well, she thought, this should be interesting.

She crawled from the nest of blankets, and ignoring the food so kindly prepared, walked into the living room where Graverobber was taking inventory of his supplies. Despite having slept the deepest sleep in years, Star still looked just as she had the night before; every pale blonde hair perfectly in place and not a single wrinkle in her long white dress. "Ready when you are," she said as she reached for her leather bag.

"Oh, no. There's no way you're going out like that," he said, shaking his head. "Like I said, I have a feeling Pavi might have people looking for you. Plus you'll stick out where we're going." Graverobber motioned for her to follow him back to the room she slept in. He slid the door open to the closet and grabbed some clothes for her to wear. Star looked confused. She knew Graverobber obviously had girls over but it seemed strange for him to keep some of their clothes.

"They were my sisters." And that was all he had to say. By this time in her life, Star was used to people having lost loved ones and not wanting to talk about it. She herself knew how it felt to be the one who survived. Countless nights she had spent lying awake in some abandoned warehouse feeling guilty for still living. Everyone reacted to those situations differently; some brushed it off by saying it's a dog eat dog world where as others let it get to them. These were not the sort of thoughts Star wanted right now. Everything is going you're way right now, she thought. Don't ruin that.

After several minutes of figuring out how each piece worked and a trip to the bathroom for some additives, Star emerged a new person. Graverobber couldn't help but stare. She was now wearing a dark purple corset tucked into a black skirt that was very short in the front and long in the back, black fishnets and knee high black combat boots. On her own accord she added the black eyeliner which made her dark blue eyes even brighter and found some colored hair extensions to contrast her pale hair. Graverobber wondered why she never wore dark colors because he thought it made her ivory skin even more luminescent. He began noticing how prominent her collar bones were and the gentle curve of her shoulders. Star noticed how he was looking at her and remarked "Oh, close your mouth. It's not that different."

Before he could shake it off, he felt the need to say, "You look wonderful." They both grabbed their bags and headed out the door. Graverobber reached for her hand so he could guide to where they were going and for a moment, their eyes locked. They weaved from dark alley to dark alley, Graverobber trying to pick the least noticeable route possible. Finally they reached the alley outside of the Zydrate Support Network and he put a vial into one of his guns.

"Now, before you do anything, just watch me. When you feel like you have the rhythm of it, go for it," He advised as he handed her a gun. Star leaned up against a wall and the moment people filed out of the building, she saw the look of pure relief when they saw Graverobber. The colorful group of junkies crowded around him, some girls on their hands and knees begging for the first hit. One by one they'd hand him cash and he would press the gun up against their body and they'd fall back in ecstasy. The ones who had their turn would find a place to sit and enjoy their senseless wonder. The people still waiting would start getting restless and would even push their way closer to Graverobber. He didn't care who got it first, just as long as he got his money. But one thing Star noticed was that he seemed to enjoy giving it to them as much as they enjoyed getting their fix.

Star emerged from the shadows into the alley way and held her gun high. The junkies were reluctant at first but when they saw that Graverobber didn't call her out for taking his customers, a few ftrickled to her. Star had never sold Z by the hit, always by the vial, so when her first guy gave her money, she was somewhat unsure of where to give it to him. She decided his exposed chest was a good place and the moment she shot the gun, he quickly gasped and fell back moaning. Though his reaction should have given Star a boost of confidence, she still felt reluctant with every guy that came up to her. Graverobber slipped away from his crowd and from behind her, he whispered in her ear, "Come on, kid. Get into it. Want it as much as they want it." His warm breath sent shivers up her spine and gave her that little spark she needed.

With her next customer she inched down the top of his pants just enough so she could shoot his Z directly on the inside of his hipbone. The moment he felt it, a smirk rose on her face. This new way of going about it gathered more guys coming to her to get their fill.

Next thing she knew she had gone through five vials and had a few handfuls of money. As she was putting a new glass into her gun, a guy wearing nothing but an open blazer, black slacks and dress shoes grabbed her wrist. "Listen, babe," he started, "I haven't got any money but I'm sure a girl you takes other forms of payment."

"A girl like me?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, y'know," he replied with a wink.

Graverobber's eye caught the scene that was going on and stopped what he was doing to make sure everything was alright.

Star pulled the guy close, putting her gun on his bare chest, and just as she was about to shoot, she pushed him to the ground saying. "Cash. Only."

Without so much as a glance back at him, she walked up to a new group and with a grin said, "Now, who's next?"


End file.
